lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Gollum
Gollum is a character that can be found, tamed, and will then follow his master. He can carry items in his inventory and catch fish. Gollum can be killed by various means, including hired units, and only one of the Gollum NPC spawns per world, so caution is advised. Gollum has his name above his head that you can see through blocks, it is small from far away but helps if you are struggling to find him even with the sounds. It can be seen from 57-60 blocks away. Spawning Unlike most mobs, Gollum is a singular character, and only one will spawn naturally per world. He spawns under the High Pass waypoint in the Misty Mountains. If Gollum is killed, he will respawn under the High Pass - not necessarily in the same place as before. This may take some time. Taming Gollum can be tamed by right clicking on him with raw fish. When Gollum is first found, the amount of fish needed to tame him is 20. If Gollum is already owned by another player, then he can still be tamed by someone else. The catch is that it will require more fish to tame him than it did originally - and every time he is tamed, the amount needed for the next taming increases exponentially (with a bit of randomness). If Gollum is killed, the amount of fish needed to tame him resets back to the original amount needed. As of , once he is tamed, you will earn the achievement "The Taming of Sméagol." Behaviour Gollum will automatically regenerate health over time. Gollum has several different states: Carrying items : If you shift right click on a tamed Gollum, his inventory GUI will open, allowing you to store items like a Pouch. Following the player : This is the normal state where a tamed Gollum will follow the player. He can be right-clicked to stop him from following you. Sitting : If right-clicked, a tamed Gollum will change to this state. He will no longer follow you but jump around at one spot. He can be right-clicked again to continue following you. Fleeing : If Gollum sees an enemy (for example elves and orcs) or you hit him, he will flee for some seconds but soon come back. When you hit him, Gollum will say something like "Master has betrayed us!" but will behave normally when this state ends. Catching fish : Sometimes, Gollum will catch fish for the owner: He will run to the next water source, hunting the fish for some time and then come back to you, giving you a random amount of raw fish (1-14fish). Speechbank Catch fish *Sméagol has caught fish for Master! *Fishies! Juicy and sweet! *We catches them, precious! We catches the fishies! *Look what Sméagol has got, Master! *Fishies, precious! Fishies! *Fishies for Master! *Look! Juicy, sweet fishies for Master! *Good Sméagol brings fishies to Master! Sméagol is good! Yes, yes! *Sweet and juicy! Fishies for Sméagol, and fishies for Master! *Look at what we caught! Look Master! Fishies! Fishing *Come here, fishies! *Come to Sméagol, fishies! *The rocks and pool is nice and cool! *It splishes, and it splashes, and then we strangles it! *Stop wriggling, fishies! *Splish, splash, stamp! *It's raw! It's wriggling! It's juicy! *We sees it! Yes, yes! The fishies will be ours! *Sweet and juicy, slippery and cold! Where are you hiding, my fishies? *Curse these slippery fishies! *Fishies swim fast, but not fast enough! *Come to us, my sweet fishies! We doesn't hurt you! Follow *Sméagol will follow Master! *Master wants us to follow? Sméagol is good at following! *Up we gets! *Come along, precious! *Is it time to move along, precious? *Can we go now, Master? Can we go now? *Sméagol will always follow good Master! *Must we go, Master? *To the road we goes! *If Master wants to leave, then we follows! Hurt *Master tricked us! *Sméagol trusted Master! *Master has betrayed us! *We trusted Master, precious! *Look, precious! Master hurt us! *Horrible tricksy Master! *Master is a tricksy one, precious! *Master promised not to hurt us! *Master hurts us! Why Master? Why? *Don't hit us, Master! Please don't hit us! *Tricksy Master! No better than those filthy little Hobbitses! *Please don't hurt us, Master! Sméagol will be good! Say *Fish, fish, fish! Sméagol likes nice slimy fish... *What does it want, precious? *Sméagol doesn't trust this one. *Never thirsty, ever drinking, all in mail never clinking... *Who is it, precious? Why does it come looking for us? *Does it want to play games? *To catch a fish, so juicy sweet... *We wants it! We needs it! They stole it from us! *We likes Goblinses and fishes, but we've never tried Person before, precious! *No food, no rest, nothing for Sméagol... *Nasty little Hobbitses! They stole our precious! *Where does it come from? It smells nice. Yes, yes! *Is it a Goblins? Is it a Hobbits? *Precious, precious, precious! My precious! Oh, my precious! Spawn *Sméagol has come back for Master! *Sméagol has returned! *We have come back to good Master! *We won't abandon Master again! We swears! *Look, precious! We comes back, yes we does! *Sméagol returns to Master! Stay *Sméagol will stay here now. *Sméagol will stay here, Master! *Master wants Sméagol to stay! Sméagol will stay! *Master wants us to remain here, and remain here we does! *Time to rest, precious! *Sméagol stays where Master wants! Sméagol is faithful! *We will wait here for Master! *If Master wants us to be here, we will stay here! *Yes, Master! We stays! *As Master commands, we will not move! *Sméagol will be good! Sméagol will stay! Tamed *We likes this one's fishes, precious! Let's follow them! *Sméagol trusts them for now, oh yes we does! *Sméagol helps it, precious, because it gives us juicy fishes! *Never thirsty, ever drinking, all in mail never clinking... *Fish, fish, fish! Sméagol likes nice slimy fish... *Nice Master gives us fishies! We will follow Master! *Sméagol will be good! Sméagol will follow! *It gives us good fishies! We follows it! Yes! Yes! *Good Master gives us fresh and juicy fishies! We will be good to Master! *We loves fishies! We will trust Master! Yes! Yes! Taming progress *It gives us nice fishes, precious! But we wants more... *What does it want? Why is it giving us fish? *Juicy sweet fish for Sméagol! We eats it all up! *Look, precious! Sméagol has found us some fishes! *Sméagol caught us a fish, precious! *Good Master gives us fishies! But it isn't enough. *We wants more fishies! *If it wants us to follow it, then it needs to give us more fishies! *More fishies! Yes! Yes! *We loves juicy fishies! We wants more! Summoning Gollum You can summon Gollum by yourself with a spawn egg or with the following command (you have to enter your minecraft name): /lotr_summon lotr.Gollum ~ ~ ~ {GollumOwnerName:Minecraft name} As of Gollum can be found in-game, and tamed with raw fish. He spawns in a cave under High Pass, and it is quite hard to find him. History Gollum was originally a secret mob added exclusively for the winner of a building contest. In , this was changed - he was made to spawn in the world so as to be available for everyone, and given 27 inventory slots instead of the original 9. Known Bugs Gollum has slight sound bugs in that horizontally, the player can hear him at appropriate ranges, but occasionally vertically (if the player is above gollum) his sounds can be heard infinitely. de:Gollum Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Misty Mountains Category:Easter Eggs Category:Collectibles Category:Major Characters